


Intro: LIVED

by kocheng_humu



Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, mafia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocheng_humu/pseuds/kocheng_humu
Summary: Sepanjang hidupnya Dongju belajar dan dilatih agar menjadi alpha. Menjadi pemimpin yang tangguh untuk meneruskan bisnis mafia keluarga. Namun hari itu, seutuh semesta Dongju hancur ketika kenyataannya dia adalah seorang omega.Bahkan ketika seutuh dunia berpaling darinya; hanya Gunhak yang terus setia di sisinya. Memberi secercah asa.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008090
Kudos: 8





	Intro: LIVED

Son Dongju lahir ke dunia yang kejam. Di mana segalanya telah diatur seperti sebagaimana mestinya. Takdir bekerja mengendalikan seutuh semesta. Bahkan sejak usianya masih belia, Dongju telah diajarkan bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada hitam dan putih. Segalanya bisa jadi baik dan buruk. Kehidupan terdiri atas benar dan salah. Bahkan manusia memiliki porsinya masing-masing yang tidak bisa ditawar oleh siapapun. Dunia telah menetapkan manusia berdasarkan dua kasta; yaitu _alpha_ dan _omega_.

Bagi Keluarga Son, yang merupakan keluarga mafia terbesar yang menguasai hampir sepertiga wilayah Korea Selatan; menjadi _alpha_ adalah hal yang mutlak di keluarga mereka. Secara turun temurun, keluarga ini menjaga tradisi agar terus _berdarah dominan_ _._ Di mana hanya ada _alpha pri_ _a_ yang akan menikahi _alpha wani_ _t_ _a_ yang akan menurunkan keturunan yang berdarah _alpha_ pula.

Pada intinya, menjadi seorang _alpha a_ dalah wajib. Jika ada yang tetap terlahir sebagai _omega,_ maka konsekuensinya adalah dihapuskan dari daftar nama keluarga Son. Hidupnya masih akan tetap terjamin, tetap berkecukupan dan tidak akan kekurangan. Namun _omega_ selamanya tidak akan pernah diakui sebagai anggota keluarga dan tidak bisa turut andil dalam bisnis keluarga sebagai bagian dari keanggotaan mafia.

Menjadi keluarga mafia terkenal, Keluarga Son telah populer di kalangan pebisnis lain yang berkecimpung dalam dunia yang sama. Dunia bisnis kotor, dimana yang kuat akan semakin punya pengaruh dan kekuasaan, sementara yang lemah selamanya akan terperosok dalam kegelapan. Wilayah teritorial keluarga Son cukup luas dan membawahi banyak bidang usaha dari yang legal sampai tak berijin pemerintah sama sekali. Saingan mereka tidak sedikit. Musuh tersebar dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Satu persatu berlomba mencapai satu tujuan yang sama.

_Meruntuhkan seluruh keluarga Son._

* * *

. .

* * *

Dongju hidup dan tumbuh bersama dengan harapan yang besar akan dirinya kelak menjadi pewaris keluarga berdarah dominan. Sejak kecil dia diajari banyak hal, bekal untuk menjadi seorang _alpha._ Dongju tidak pernah kenal siapa ibunya, desas-desus beredar kalau Ibunya adalah seorang _omega_ sementara bapaknya meninggal oleh penyakit misterius ketika dia berumur dua.

Dongju itu anak yang cerdas. Memiliki pandangan yang terbuka dan pengetahuan yang luas. Otak _eksak_ nya bekerja bagaikan suatu komputer raksasa. Dalam tubuhnya yang kecil, dia bisa memproses banyak hal besar. Ahli dalam menentukan strategi pasar dan punya bakat alami menjadi seorang pemimpin besar. Harapan seluruh keluarga melambungkan namanya sekaligus membebani pundaknya. Dongju-lah yang sejak belia digadang-gadangkan akan jadi pemimpin _alpha_ paling potensial.

Namun, mimpi indah itu hancur ketika dia berusia 14 tahun. Saat itu, adalah usia paling matang untuk menentukan status kasta Dongju apakah dia seorang _alpha_ atau _omega._ Tepat satu minggu setelah diperiksa, Dongju dapatkan surat berisi hasil pemeriksaan yang dikeluarkan secara resmi oleh lembaga pemerintahan terkait.

Hasilnya menunjukkan; _Son Dongju ternyata adalah seorang **omega.**_

Seketika seluruh mimpi indahnya, angan-angan tentang masa depan yang telah ia susun untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarga, runtuh satu persatu. Hancur bagaikan barisan domino. Dongju terlontar dari singgasana impiannya dan terjerembab dalam jurang terbawah dalam dunia kasta.

* * *

. .

* * *

Dongju pikir, menjadi **_omega_** adalah akhir hidupnya. Perlu waktu lebih dari sebulan bagi Dongju untuk mempercayai hasil yang tertulis di lembar surat laknat tersebut. Sampai Dongju sadar bahwa takdir memang berniat untuk mentertawakan kesengsaraannya. Menjadi omega berarti harus hidup sengsara dan menderita. Masa depan penuh nestapa hanya karena di dalam perutnya terkandung suatu organ yang membuatnya bisa melahirkan layaknya seorang wanita. Dipandang lemah dan tidak berdaya, tidak peduli bagaimana Dongju telah bekerja keras untuk menjadi _alpha_ sepanjang usia.

Tak kuat menahan segala rasa frustasi dan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam jiwa, Dongju akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sebilah belati yang dulu sering dia gunakan untuk berlatih bertarung selama bertahun-tahun. Belati itu ia tancapkan ke perutnya. Berniat untuk mengoyak dan mencongkel rahim yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Organ itu membelenggunya seperti tanaman benalu. Menjerat dalam takdir kehidupan yang pilu.

Dongju kemudian ditemukan sekarat di dalam kamar. Hampir meregang nyawa dengan perut koyak bersimbah darah. Dalam keadaan mengenaskan itu, Dongju dilarikan ke rumah sakit swasta oleh pengawal pribadinya. Sementara pelayan keluarga Son yang lain, tidak ada yang menemani karena sejak status Dongju menjadi _omega._ Dia tidak lagi mendapat fasilitas pengawalan se-eksklusif sebelumnya. Tiada yang tersisa selain seorang pengawal pribadi yang telah bersamanya sejak usia belia, Leedo; seorang _alpha resesif._

Dan hari ketika Leedo melarikan Dongju ke rumah sakit terdekat adalah hari yang sama ketika kediaman keluarga Son diserang oleh sekawanan _alpha_ dominan yang berniat menghabisi mereka semua.

* * *

. .

* * *

Leedo adalah putera bungsu dalam silsilah keluarga Kim, telah lama mengabdi dan menjadi bagian dari tangan kanan Keluarga Son. Ayah Leedo adalah tangan kanan kepala keluarga Son saat ini, wakil ketua kelompok mafia sekaligus wakil direktur perusahaan Son yang memiliki cabang di seluruh Korea hingga mancanegara.

Ya.

Keluarga Son adalah keluarga mafia _alpha_ sekaligus keluarga pengusaha yang menjalankan banyak perusahaan di berbagai disiplin bidang, mulai dari yang berijin resmi hingga ilegal.

Mungkin karena itu pula, Keluarga Son punya banyak musuh. Mulai dari pesaing bisnis, sampai sekelompok _alpha_ dominan lain yang berniat untuk merebut wilayah dan mengambil alih kekuasaan.

Atas dasar itu pula, setiap anggota keluarga Son memiliki satu pengawal pribadi kepercayaan. Termasuk Son Dongju, yang telah memiliki _bodyguard_ pribadi sejak usianya bahkan belum genap 2 bulan.

Namanya Leedo. Seorang _alpha_ jenis resesif; kastanya berada satu tingkat di bawah _alpha_ dominan.

Sejak usia 8, dia telah disumpah setia sebagai pengawal Dongju. Berjanji sampai mati lindungi sang majikan. Seluruh napas dan degup jantungnya digunakan untuk menjamin kebahagiaan bayi usia dua bulan yang berhasil memikat hati bocahnya hanya dengan satu kedipan mata bulat dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang panjang.

Sejak saat itu, Leedo tahu dia diciptakan untuk menjaga bayi tersebut. Memasang badan di barisan terdepan saat ada yang berani menyakiti Dongju; menjadi tangan kanan ketika Dongju kelak menjadi ketua _alpha_ dominan; anjing patuh yang tidak akan pernah menolak apapun yang Dongju perintahkan. Bahkan tetap berada di sampingnya di saat yang lain beranjak meninggalkan Dongju. Leedo lah yang selalu ada di hari Dongju menjadi **_omega_** dan kehilangan segalanya; _mimpi-mimpinya, angan-angan, bahkan masa depan_.

Leedo pulalah yang tetap memaksa Dongju untuk hidup meski lelaki itu sendiri telah kehilangan gairah untuk menatap dunia. Dunia Dongju yang dulu penuh warna, berubah menjadi gelap gulita dan kehilangan cahaya. Leedo yang membawa lari Dongju dan menyelamatkan lelaki itu di saat yang lain tidak peduli. Memungut setiap serpihan jiwa Dongju untuk merakitnya kembali, di saat yang lain membiarkannya teronggok karena telah menjelma menjadi _omega_ tidak berguna.

_Berat_.

Itulah yang Dongju rasakan ketika pertama kali membuka pelupuk mata setelah sekian lama. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa hancur. Perih menyengat buat Dongju meringis saat mencoba duduk sembari dipapah oleh Leedo yang segera berlari menghampirinya.

“Di-Dimana aku? Kenapa aku masih hidup...?”

Dongju berujar serak, menatap lemah sekeliling ruangan. Leedo menyerahkan segelas air setelah memastikan Dongju bisa duduk dan bersandar ke tiang ranjang dengan benar.

“Saya tidak tahu apa yang Anda pikirkan, Tuan.” Leedo menerima gelas air yang telah tandas oleh Dongju. Menggiring sebuah kursi kayu lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

Dua tangan lebar itu dengan cepat menangkup tangan pucat Dongju. Menyalurkan berbagai kehangatan yang tak terdefinisi. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ketika Dongju percaya dia sudah siap untuk menutup mata dan tinggalkan dunia. Jiwanya telah mati sejak surat keputusan itu datang menetapkan dirinya sebagai seorang **_omega_** dan membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

“Tuan--jangan tinggalkan saya lagi, demi Tuhan, jangan tinggalkan saya. Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup Anda-- _saya mohon_ \-- _Tuan_.”

Leedo terdengar begitu payah ketika dia memohon sembari menggenggam kungkup jemari Dongju dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya tampak begini terekspos, lemah, dependen, bersedia untuk menukar dengan semesta apabila itu artinya dapat berada di sisi Dongju selamanya.

Leedo lalu menarik dua tangan Dongju untuk ia kecup dengan khidmat, sembari menghembus napas gemetar sarat rasa syukur akan keajaiban yang membuat segenap isi kepalanya terlampau kosong tak mampu berpikir lagi. Leedo pikir, hari itu dia akan terlambat. Leedo pikir, hari itu adalah hari terakhir ketika dia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Dongju yang semakin menghilang di tiap sekon waktu berjalan. Leedo pikir, hari itu dia akan kehilangan Dongju, sosok yang selama ini telah menjadi poros semestanya.

Dongju bisa dengar nada terluka dalam permohonan Leedo. Penglihatannya seketika memburam. Mata elok itu berkaca-kaca, dibanjiri air mata yang perlahan meleleh di atas kulit pipinya yang pucat dan perlahan mulai merona.

Dongju terisak begitu payah saat Leedo menjulurkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk tubuh sang majikan. Dongju tak mampu mengutarakan apapun lagi sebab pita suaranya tercekat oleh emosi yang membludak dalan paru-parunya. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Dongju menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Leedo dan membiarkan dirinya remuk dan menyerpih. Tangisannya begitu nyata karena tak ada satupun yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini kecuali air mata. Belaian halus di puncak kepala oleh friksi telapak tangan lebar Leedo yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya membuat tangisan Dongju semakin pecah.

Milyaran perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan, pendaman amarah, kesedihan dan kesengsaraan yang membingungkan. Dongju tak bisa menjelaskannya kecuali dengan mendekap tubuh Leedo semakin erat, hingga rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Leedo balas pelukan itu dengan mendekap semakin erat. Begitu penuh oleh lega dan bahagia karena hangat tubuh Dongju terasa nyata dalam rengkuhannya. Giginya bergemeletuk dan Leedo bersumpah ia tak akan melepaskan Dongju selamanya.

_“A-Aku ingin mati saja—Leedo, tak ada gunanya a-aku hidup—di dunia.”_

_“Tidak, Tuan. Jangan katakan hal itu. Saya bisa berikan jutaan alasan kenapa Anda harus tetap hidup, Tuan. Salah satunya adalah agar saya juga punya alasan untuk tetap bernapas di dunia ini. Apapun... katakan apapun yang Anda inginkan dan Saya akan mewujudkannya untuk Anda. Mimpi? Harapan? Masa depan? Kedudukan?—apapun, Tuan... apapun.”_

_“Kalau begitu buat aku berhenti menjadi **omega.** Biarkan aku hidup seperti sedia kala.”_

_“Tentu saja, Tuan... tentu saja. Apapun permintaan Anda.”_

* * *

. . .

Leedo tak pernah ingkar janji.

Seperti ikrarnya yang dulu, lelaki itu buat Dongju kembali seperti ke kehidupannya yang lalu. Dengan bantuan beberapa obat-obatan yang sebenarnya masih dalam status dikembangkan oleh perusahaan farmasi yang bekerja sama dengan Keluarga Son, Dongju mendapat terapi hormon. Satu dosis _omega hormone supressant_ setiap hari rutin disuntikkan agar _feromone_ nya sebagai _omega_ dapat ditekan ke angka minimum hingga Dongju dapat menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Malam ketika dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit adalah malam yang sama ketika _mansion_ Keluarga Son terbakar dan penghuninya tewas terpanggang di dalam, termasuk sanak keluarga Dongju beserta tangan kanannya yaitu Ayah Leedo yang turut terbunuh dalam kejadian naas tersebut.

Yang pasti, siapapun yang merencanakan pemusnahan itu tidak berhasil menguasai sisa-sisa kekayaan keluarga Son karena sebulan tepat setelah insiden tersebut Dongju muncul sebagai pewaris satu-satunya yang sah. Selama ini, Dongju memang dikenal sebagai pewaris keluarga sampai keberadaannya mendadak hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Berita tentangnya lenyap begitu saja, tepat ketika Dongju mendapat surat keterangan **_omega_** , beruntung, hasil itu hanya diketahui oleh orang dalam saja. Para jajaran pelayan internal, tangan kanan keluarga Son, serta kepala keluarga Son sendiri yang semuanya telah tewas dalam peristiwa pembunuhan malam itu.

Son Dongju muncul setelah mendapat terapi hormon yang membuat _feromone_ -nya sebagai _omega_ tak dapat dikenali lagi, sebagai gantinya, Dongju secara rutin menyuntikkan serum _alpha_ ke dalam tubuhnya. _Sesuai rencana Leedo, usaha untuk mengelabui orang-orang itu berhasil._

Dongju secara otomatis diangkat menjadi ketua keluarga sekaligus direktur utama perusahaan yang berada di bawah nama keluarga Son, bersama dengan Leedo sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

Semuanya tentu tidak berjalan semulus itu. Banyak dewan direksi internal yang meragukan kemampuannya. Dulu Dongju memang terkenal sebagai anak emas dan pewaris paling pantas.

Namun, semua tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga dirasa terlalu besar untuk usianya yang masih sangat belia. Dua bulan setelah penetapannya sebagai kepala keluarga, Dongju menerima banyak ancaman kematian. Hampir setiap hari dia menerima banyak percobaan pembunuhan. Banyak pemilik perusahaan yang mulai memutuskan kerja samanya secara bergantian, satu-persatu tidak percaya dengan prospek perusahaan keluarga Son yang sekarang berada dalam kungkup jemari Dongju.

Namun, dalam waktu 6 bulan Dongju berhasil membuktikan kalau seluruh perusahaan Keluarga Son dapat bertahan secara stabil di bawah pemerintahannya. Dalam waktu setahun, perusahaan berhasil menaikkan laba keuntungan dalam waktu relatif konstan. Terus menanjak naik dan membuktikan eksistensinya. Melalui pencapaian itu, banyak perusahaan akhirnya menandatangani kontrak kerja sama. Lambat laun, orang-orang mengeluk-elukkan namanya.

Dongju berhasil membuktikan bahwa dia mampu menjadi kepala keluarga paling sukses di usianya yang masih relatif muda, 23 tahun ketika itu.

Dan semua itu tidak mungkin tercapai tanpa bantuan sosok tangan kanannya yang terus bekerja mendorong kesuksesannya dari balik layar, dialah Kim Leedo, pengawal pribadi dan penjaga kepercayaannya.

—sekaligus kekasihnya.

. . .

* * *

Pukul 11 malam Dongju baru datang di kediaman pribadinya; sebuah _penthouse_ mewah yang berhasil ia bangun setelah 2 tahun bekerja keras untuk mengembangkan perusahaan dan selama itu pula dia tinggal di apartemen bersama dengan Leedo. Sedikit melonggarkan dasi dan pintu _penthouse_ terkunci secara otomatis setelah Leedo masuk dan menutup pintu. Pengawal pribadi sekaligus wakil direkturnya itu melepas sepatu, meletakkannya di lemari dan turut membereskan kekacauan yang Dongju tinggalkan karena lelaki itu tidak pernah peduli soal meletakkan sepatu dengan benar.

Leedo bahkan juga membantu Dongju untuk melepaskan jas dan dasi lalu meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang cuci sementara Dongju membaringkan tubuhnya yang berat ke atas sofa yang hangat.

_“Alex. Turn on the shower for the bath-up. Hot water, 3_ _7_ _°C.”_

Dongju segera membuka mata, mengalihkan pandangan pada Leedo yang baru saja memberi perintah ke **_Alex_** ; _android_ rumah tangga yang dipasang di _penthouse_ mereka.

Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempekerjakan pembantu rumah tangga sejak usaha pembunuhan dengan racun 11 bulan yang lalu. Sebagai gantinya, mereka membeli robot rumah tangga yang dapat menerima perintah melalui sampel suara Leedo dan Dongju. Android itu terhubung dengan seluruh fasilitas yang ada di _penthouse,_ mulai dari lampu, televisi, kulkas, kompor, oven, mesin cuci, cctv, AC bahkan shower kamar mandi. Ketika Leedo ingin mempersiapkan _bath-up_ air hangat, dia cukup berkata dengan lantang agar _android_ dengan nama **_Alex_** itu dapat menerima pesannya.

Alex jauh lebih efektif dari pembantu rumah tangga manapun, karena _android_ bekerja dengan tepat dan presisi. Bahkan level kehangatan air dapat mereka atur dengan menyebutkan angka spesifik. Karena itu, _penthouse_ ini steril dari orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk kecuali Dongju dan Leedo. Pengawal lain hanya bertugas untuk menjaga di area sekitar _penthouse._

“Aku sedang tidak ingin mandi. Ini sudah malam, aku ingin langsung tidur.” Tolak Dongju lantas memiringkan badan untuk memunggungi Leedo. Bergelung di atas sofa persis seperti seekor bayi trenggling.

“Mandi air hangat akan membuat tidur Anda menjadi lebih nyenyak. Anda harus mendapatkan istirahat yang berkualitas karena jadwal Anda akhir-akhir ini semakin padat. Saya tidak ingin Anda tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, Tuan.” Tolak Leedo halus yang lantas membuat Dongju hanya bisa mendengus. Meski kelihatan jinak, Leedo akan sangat keras kepala jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya.

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dua hari lagi aku akan ambil cuti. _Heat-_ ku akan datang lima hari lagi. Karena itu aku ingin kau naikkan dosis hormonku. Jangan sampai ada yang mencium bau perubahanku sampai aku benar-benar cuti.”

“Tentu saja, Tuan. Saya sudah hafal kalender siklus _heat_ Anda. Saya sudah menaikkan dosis _supressant_ Anda sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Saya merasa Anda terlalu wangi selama seminggu belakangan, apalagi jika melihat waktu _heat_ Anda yang memang sudah dekat.”

Dongju tidak bisa mencegah pipinya yang tiba-tiba menghangat saat mendengar penjelasan Leedo. Itu hal yang biasa tentu saja, Leedo sudah terbiasa untuk mengurusinya. Merawatnya dari hal yang paling kecil dan paling detil.

Tentu saja dia sudah hafal segala hal tentang Dongju. Namun tetap saja, rasanya masih sedikit memalukan. Leedo bahkan mengakui kalau aromanya tercium lebih kuat akhir-akhir ini, _feromone_ -nya pasti tercium lebih menusuk di penghidu seorang _alpha_ seperti Leedo. Membayangkannya saja membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

“Saya akan seduh teh kesukaan Anda.”

Leedo dengan cepat pamit ke belakang, menghilang untuk berkutat dengan dapur dan menyeduh teh _jasmine_ kesukaan Dongju. Sebenarnya, Leedo lah yang sedari awal tergila-gila pada teh khususnya yang bearoma melati. Lelaki itu punya kebiasaan minum teh hangat saat sedang suntuk, kebiasaan yang cukup unik karena kebanyakan orang lebih memilih kopi dibanding teh. Kebiasaan itu akhirnya menulari Dongju.

Saat suntuk dan mengantuk, pusing terbebani oleh pekerjaan, ditambah harus tetap terjaga untuk memeriksa setiap laporan keuangan perusahaan, Dongju yang biasanya terpaksa begadang di kantor selalu ditemani Leedo di manapun dia berada. Lelaki itu selalu bernisiatif untuk menyeduh seteko teh _jasmine_ hangat yang aromanya selalu berhasil menenangkan Dongju setiap dia berada di bawah tekanan.

Segelas teh mampu membuat akalnya kembali jernih untuk memeriksa berkas perusahaan di akhir bulan.

_“Alex, turn on the tv._ ”

Titah Dongju yang seketika suara itu diterima oleh Alex; _android ­_ rumah tangga mereka. TV 30 inch itu menyala secara otomatis mengikuti perintah _software_ Alex. Dongju menatap layar dengan pandangan kosong. Masih bertahan dalam posisi nyaman di atas sofa sementara pikirannya terus melayang. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan iklan opera sabun yang terputar di hadapan.

Angannya kembali mengenang kejadian-kejadian yang terekam dalam benaknya selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Dongju telah melewati banyak hal bersama Leedo. Semua fase penting dalam hidupnya, selalu diisi oleh sosok Leedo yang tidak pernah absen dalam tiap lembar babak kehidupannya. Dongju sering tercenung, memikirkan betapa dia sangat _dependen_ terhadap Leedo. Kehadiran lelaki itu membuatnya ketergantungan laksana dia membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas. Leedo-lah yang membuat titik balik dalam kehidupannya yang sempat runtuh oleh kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _omega._

Leedo yang buat dia tetap bertahan. Memapah jalan Dongju di saat dia limbung dan ingin menyerah begitu saja. Leedo pula yang ciptakan harapan baru di saat Dongju pikir asanya telah tiada. Sekarang, setelah semua hal mengerikan itu siapa yang tidak mengenal Son Dongju?

Berhasil mempertahankan elektabilitas perusahaan, memimpin kelompok mafia warisan keluarga, dan menjadi pewaris satu-satunya yang berdarah **_dominan._** Dunia mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang menakjubkan. Begitu gemilang di usianya yang masih belia. Membuat banyak _alpha_ dan _omega_ tergila-gila oleh pesona dan wajahnya yang rupawan.

Son Dongju begitu **sempurna** , karena hanya sedikit yang bisa mengetahui kecacatannya. Son Dongju begitu _sempurna_ , karena kesempurnaan yang sesungguhnya itu berasal dari tangan kanannya, Leedo, yang selalu bekerja di balik layar kesuksesan seorang Son Dongju.

Semua ilmu kepemimpinan yang berhasil diserap Dongju, berasal dari arahan langsung Leedo. Leedo yang biasanya membantu Dongju untuk memutuskan hal-hal paling krusial dalam hidupnya. Mereka berkolaborasi dalam menentukan strategi untuk menaklukkan pasar. Leedo pula yang bekerja di balik layar untuk mengatasi permasalahan dalam internal kelompok mafia. Leedo adalah satu paket lengkap bagi Dongju; pengawal, asisten, mentor, sahabat, tangan kanan kepercayaan, _Hyung_ sekaligus _kekasihnya yang tercinta._

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Leedo untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dongju secara suka rela takluk di bawah pesona lelaki yang telah menemaninya hampir di sepanjang usia.

_Mereka berhubungan diam-diam_ , semuanya berjalan semulus yang mereka rencanakan.

Orang-orang mengenal Dongju sebagai sosok _alpha dominan_ , yang selalu ditemani oleh pengawal kepercayaannya, Leedo, yang berstatus sebagai _alpha resesif._ Kenyataannya, Dongju sebenarnya adalam seorang **_omega._** Setiap hari selalu bergantung pada obat-obatan hormon yang menekan _feromone._ Ditambah dengan serum _alpha_ agar penyamarannya tertutup dengan sempurna. Setiap dua bulan sekali, Dongju selalu mengambil cuti karena saat itu siklus _heat_ -nya akan tiba. Terapi hormon paling canggih sekalipun tidak akan ada yang bisa mengontrol _feromone omega_ -nya jika Dongju sudah masuk fase _heat._

Minggu depan Dongju sudah ambil cuti lagi, berkedok penyamaran _bos juga perlu liburan_. Siklus _heat-_ nya kali ini datang terlambat tiga hari dari yang diperkirakan. Dokter mengatakan, semua itu mungkin pengaruh lingkungan dan tekanan yang Dongju terima. Dongju punya tim medis sendiri yang secara rahasia menangani kondisinya saat ini dan menjadi tempat rutin untuk berkonsultasi.

Sampai saat ini, semuanya masih bejalan dengan aman dan lancar. Belum ada yang berhasil membongkar identitas aslinya. Di sini, Leedo turut berperan penting untuk menyingkirkan seluruh pesaing yang mencium bau-bau mencurigakan tentang dirinya. Dongju tidak akan heran kalau Leedo akan menyingkirkan pesaing itu dengan tangannya sendiri, mengingat Leedo memang mampu untuk melakukannya. Lelaki itu dulu mendapatkan pelajaran bertarung sedari dia masih bocah berusia 8 tahun yang dinobatkan menjadi pengawal pribadi Dongju yang masih bayi berusia dua bulan. Bertarung dan melenyapkan orang adalah kemampuan rahasianya sebagai tangan kanan bos mafia paling berpengaruh di Korea.

“Teh Anda, Tuan.”

Leedo datang dengan nampan berisi satu teko teh _jasmine_ beraroma pekat. Menuangkan satu gelas penuh untuk diserahkan pada Dongju yang terpaksa bangun dari posisi bergelung nyaman.

Lelaki itu masih mengenakan setelan rapi sementara Dongju sudah membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya sembari menandaskan teh _jasmine_ yang diseduhkan untuknya dengan beringas.

“Anda tahu kalau Saya akan selalu ada saat Anda ingin berkeluh kesah dan menyampaikan masalah.”

Leedo terkekeh sopan. Mendudukkan diri di bagian sofa yang kosong tepat di sebelah Dongju. Gurat wajah lelaki itu begitu tegas, matang dan dewasa. Terpaut usia 8 tahun namun terdapat kelembutan dan raut penuh kasih sayang yang sangat kentara. Ia memiliki karisma mutlak sebagai seorang yang telah mendorong Dongju sampai ke puncak kedudukan sebagai direktur eksekutif.

“Apa aku terlalu jelas? Aku minta maaf sudah mengacau dan membuat masalah tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Padahal kau adalah penasehat nomer satuku, wakil yang paling kupercaya sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku selalu ingin mencoba belajar melakukan sesuatu dengan benar tanpa harus mendapat arahan darimu. Kau sudah membantuku terlalu banyak sampai aku merasa sangat bergantung padamu. Sekarang semuanya sudah sangat jelas.” Dongju tersenyum pahit untuk meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong di atas meja. “Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar secara mandiri. _Aku memang yang terburuk, Leedo_.”

“ _Xionnie.”_

Dongju sedikit terlonjak saat Leedo memanggilnya begitu. Leedo selalu bersikap formal dan resmi saat bersamanya. Lelaki itu selalu memegang teguh prinsip dan menentukan batas-batas jelas saat berhubungan dengan Dongju yang notabene adalah majikannya.

Tapi di beberapa waktu yang tidak terduga; _seperti saat ini misalnya­_ , Leedo akan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel kehormatan apapun. Namanya terucap dan Dongju merasa seolah ditelanjangi. Leedo jarang memanggilnya dengan panggilan _sayang_ seperti ini, hanya di waktu ketika mereka berdua saja dan dalam kondisi yang benar-benar langka. Karena itu Dongju selalu gagal dalam mengontrol debaran di dadanya ketika waktu itu tiba.

Leedo tersenyum. “Maksud Anda tentang pengajuan dana ke Bank tempo hari? Saya tahu Anda bekerja diam-diam di belakang Saya. Saya akui proposal kemarin luar biasa. Anda tidak perlu berterus terang pada Saya. Saya sudah cukup awas untuk mengetahuinya sendiri.”

“Tidak.” Dongju menggeleng cepat. “Ada sedikit masalah,” Dongju menjilat bibir bawahnya. Di perusahaan dia menjadi direktur muda yang mempunyai _image_ bertangan besi bagi para karyawan. Masih belia dan telah memikul tanggung jawab yang cukup masif. Namun di hadapan Leedo, Dongju tidak lebih dari anak anjing tersesat yang butuh arahan. Semua topeng _alpha dominan_ itu luntur ketika mereka hanya berdua, duduk bersama dalam situasi yang intim. Dalam jiwanya, Dongju masih tetap _omega_ yang perlu rengkuhan seorang _alpha_ seperti Leedo.

“Weus adalah vendor penyedia jasa otomasi yang sudah bekerjasama dengan kantor cabang selama lebih dari 10 tahun, tetapi Bank memberikan rekomendasi tegas untuk memutuskan kontrak karena laporan keuangan Weus periode terakhir menunjukkan kurva yang sangat buruk karena perubahan gaya manajemen belakangan. Jika Weus bangkrut, separuh dari investasi yang kita salurkan pada mereka akan terbuang percuma. Di sisi lain, terlalu riskan jika kita harus menyudahi kontrak sebelum perjanjian berakhir. Selain denda yang cukup besar, aku pikir itu akan menurunkan moral pekerja mengetahui sistem yang selama ini dipakai harus dicabut. Tidak semua karyawan siap dengan pengaplikasian sistem baru.”

Leedo tidak segera menyahut. Berkontemplasi dengan tatapan lurus ke atap tinggi _penthouse_ untuk beberapa saat. Dia tidak menyangka Dongju mengerjakan proyek sebesar ini diam-diam. Dia sudah tahu mengenai gambaran kasar yang sedang Dongju kerjakan, tapi tidak menyangka masalahnya akan seserius ini. Weus adalah mitra kerja perusahaan Keluarga Son sejak jaman kakek Dongju sendiri.

“Anda sudah bertemu dengan direktur Weus?”

“Sudah beberapa kali.” Dongju menyesap gelas tehnya yang diisi kembali oleh Leedo. “Mereka punya direktur baru, kau ingat Kang Hyun Gu yang jadi deputi manajer tahun kemarin?” Leedo mengangguk pelan. Benaknya mengingat kembali wajah Kang Hyun Gu, pria brengsek yang dulu sempat menggoda Dongju. Seorang _alpha dominan_ sekaligus bajingan kelas kakap. Leedo pernah terpikir ide untuk melenyapkan lelaki itu andai dia lupa kalau Weus adalah vendor penyedia jasa penting bagi perusahaan Dongju.

“Weus ternyata baru saja mengganti sistem monarki dalam pewarisan jabatan menjadi terbuka untuk umum. Bajingan Kang itu kandidat terpilih sebagai direktur di sana. Tapi ada semacam _crash_ internal yang cukup hebat dan beberapa karyawan melakukan mogok kerja karena politik perusahaan,” jelas Dongju. “Ketika orang suruhanku menginterogasi, Bank saat itu ternyata berhasil menutupi defisit parahnya, entah bagaimana. Lalu kemarin lusa, Bank datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengajukan surat opsi pemutusan kontrak yang sama sebelum sidang yang kedua diselenggarakan.” Dongju memijat pelipisnya penat.

“Terlalu banyak tekanan pada anggaran membuat produk menjadi tidak maksimal. Anda takut hal ini akan mempengaruhi _output_ kinerja secara keseluhan, bukan?” Leedo hanya tersenyum saat berhasil menebak inti dari kecemasan Dongju. Dongju mengangguk lesu. Kehilangan kata-kata dan bersandar sepenuhnya ketika Leedo menarik bahu untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

“Anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Tuan. Saya akan bicara sendiri pada direktur Weus besok pagi.”

Mulut Dongju telah terbuka untuk melancarkan protes. Betapa tidak kredibel dirinya apabila sampai menyerahkan tugasnya yang belum selesai pada Leedo. Seakan dirinya tak sanggup menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, Leedo memberikan remasan penuh arti lalu berbisik tepat di depan cuping telinganya.

_“You’ve worked well, baby. Let me take care of the rest. You don’t need to dirty your clothes for this job.”_

_“Then, may I help you? I promise I won’t screw up again.”_ Dongju balas berbisik di atas dada Leedo, merenggangkan sedikit jarak agar dia bisa memohon melalui tatapannya.

_“Indeed it’s time we have to get rid o_ _f_ _f Weus including the director, Kang Hyun Gu._ Saya janji kita tidak perlu lakukan apapun. Karena _orang-orang kita_ sendiri yang akan menghabisi mereka.”

“Maksudmu kau akan menggunakan orang-orang internal dari mafia?”

_“Yes, smart boy.”_

Dongju memandang sepasang manik kelam Leedo, kemudian mengangguk. “ _Okay, do whatever you want then.”_ Kemudian Leedo menundukkan wajahnya, memangkas jarak yang ada untuk mendekati wajah Dongju dan memerangkap bibirnya sambil sekali lagi berbisik.

_“Saranghae, Xionnie.”_

Dongju merasakan pipinya yang menghangat dan debar jantungnya yang anomali. Obsidian bulatnya yang menggemaskan memerangkap pupil kembar Leedo. Cinta itu rumit; tetapi Dongju bisa mendefinisikan cinta hanya dengan menatap wajah Leedo seperti ini.

Degup jantung Dongju menggila layaknya dentuman granat. Menatap sayu wajah Leedo yang separuh buram karena minimnya cahaya, tengah menjejaki jakun hingga dagu dan rahangnya dengan permukaan bibirnya yang sempurna. Dongju biarkan Leedo menggigit belah bibir bawahnya, alisnya mengernyit dan Dongju membuka mulutnya patuh.

Lidah Leedo menyisakan sensasi vodka dan teh _jasmine_ yang serupa dengan aroma hembus napasnya, dengan kurang ajar mengabaikan desahan tertahan Dongju tatkala Leedo membelai gerahamnya satu persatu kemudian menyesap lidahnya dengan sensual. Suara deritan pelan dari sofa menggaung di belakang kepala Dongju. Akan tetapi, decak lidah Leedo yang melumat isi mulutnya tanpa ampun membuat Dongju bagaikan tuli. Napasnya terkesirap. Dongju menunduk kemudian tersengal ketika melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

“ _N-Nado s—saranghae.”_

Kemudian ucapan itu kembali tenggelam dalam suara napas kasar yang memburu.

Leedo masih berpakaian rapi. Masih mengenakan arlojinya dan setelan hitam layaknya asisten eksekutif muda. Dongju juga masih dalam balutan celana kantor dan kemeja yang dibuka dua kancing teratasnya.

Entah bagaimana kini keduanya berakhir duduk berhadapan, dengan salah satu tangan Leedo meremas paha _dongsaeng_ -nya yang terpaut usia 8 tahun. Kaki itu masih terbalut celana, sementara tangan Leedo yang lain berada di antara dua kaki Dongju yang terbuka. Dongju bernapas tak beraturan. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram pundak tegap Leedo. Menundukkan tatapannya merasakan bagaimana Leedo hanya terdiam dengan sorot tajamnya menyaksikan setiap perubahan ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya, gigitan gugup pada bibirnya, wajahnya yang merona sementara napasnya mulai tersengguk. Terpana. Obsidian jernih Dongju yang menggenang karena gairah, sesekali terpejam dan separuh terbuka seperti kelelahan. Namun Dongju tak mendorongnya. Ia hanya mendesah lirih, merintih tertahan, dan menggeritkan giginya berkali-kali. Merasakan otot perutnya mengencang secara naluriah, jari-jari kakinya menekuk antisipatif, dan napasnya tersedak.

_“You want it? I can do it with my mouth, Sir.”_ Leedo bertanya pelan. Hampir tak terdengar karena logika Dongju terlampau buram terkabutkan oleh gelenyar nafsu.

Panggilan itu terdengar formal sekaligus kotor di telinganya. Tidak bisa membayangkan apa kata orang jika sudah melihat Dongju yang begini. Lemah dan tampak begitu bercelah, jiwa _omega­­_ -nya merintih perlu pelepasan.

Terlampau sensitif karena pengaruh hormon yang sudah sampai di siklus ­ _pre-heat._ Berbanding terbalik dengan _image­_ -nya yang kokoh, angkuh dan tidak terbantahkan saat memimpin perusahaan. Topeng sebagai _alpha dominan_ itu seketika hancur melebur dalam kungkup jemari Leedo; _alpha_ -nya yang sebenarnya.

Dongju tidak langsung merespon. Ia menata respirasinya sebentar kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Leedo. Menyembunyikan wajah lalu menggeleng kecil.

Leedo mengamati wajah majikan sekaligus _kekasihnya_ sesaat, menghembuskan napas panjang dan melepaskan sentuhan tangannya perlahan-lahan. Dongju mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti. Sebelum tiba-tiba Leedo turun dari sofanya, merundukkan dirinya hingga berlutut dan tersenyum tipis. Bola mata Dongju membulat. Secara otomatis mendorong halus Leedo dari bahunya dan menggeleng sekali lagi.

“A-Aku tidak mau, _Hyung._ ” Tolaknya susah payah.

Terlalu memalukan, terlalu _kotor_ ; dan Dongju pikir itu bukan ide bagus untuk dirinya yang belum membersihkan diri setelah bekerja di kantor seharian. Panggilan _Hyung_ itu keluar secara otomatis dari belah bibirnya yang bengkak bekas ciuman, menarik napas susah payah karena pada akhirnya Dongju menyadari betapa matang dan dewasanya Leedo dibanding dirinya selama ini.

“Jika Anda khawatir soal higienitas,” Leedo justru semakin memposisikan dirinya dan tak mengindahan keengganan kekasihnya. “Saya berjanji bakteri tidak akan membunuh Saya. Tidak ada yang bisa merenggut napas Saya selama Anda berada dalam rengkuhan Saya.”

_Terkadang Kim Leedo masih menyisakan aura dominasi yang membuat Dongju tak bisa berdalih apapun kecuali mengangguk dan kembali terjerembab dalam pesona membingungkannya._

Pada akhirnya, Leedo berhasil melambungkan segenap jiwa _omega_ Dongju hingga menembus langit teratas melalui _blowjob_ premiumnya yang sarat akan naluri liar seorang _alpha._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

“Selamat datang, Bos.”

Para anak buah Dongju, anggota mafia Son membungkukkan badan penuh hormat pada sang bos besar, panggilan untuk Son Dongju selaku kepala mafia keluarga Son. Jika di lingkup perusahaan dia dipanggil Tuan Direktur, maka di lingkup mafia dia disebut sebagai Bos.

Dongju baru selesai rapat dua jam yang lalu, tanpa mengganti setelannya sama sekali, lelaki itu berangkat menuju markas rahasia milik kelompok mafia yang dipimpinnya. Letaknya ada di pinggir pusat kota. Jauh dari keramaian dan hiruk-pikuk warga perkotaan. Dongju sengaja memindahkan markasnya agar tidak mengganggu rakyat sipil biasa. Selain itu, kelompoknya pun dapat melakukan aksi dengan lebih leluasa.

“Mana Leedo?” Tanpa basa-basi Dongju bertanya. Mencari keberadaan Leedo yang harusnya ada di markas, karena tidak secuilpun batang hidung lelaki itu menampakkan diri di kantor.

“Bersama Kang Hyun, Bos. Tuan Leedo menyekapnya sejak pagi tadi.”

Dongju tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah mendengar informasi itu. Leedo tidak main-main rupanya dengan janjinya semalam. Kang Hyun Gu dulu adalah rekan bisnis perusahaan Dongju, orang kepercayaan Dongju sampai pada suatu hari lelaki itu membuat satu kesalahan fatal.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kanghyun adalah seorang bajingan. Brengsek kelas kakap yang suka meniduri banyak orang. Reputasinya buruk di mata orang-orang, memiliki seribu satu rencana licik yang membuatnya menjadi pengusaha yang paling disegani. Dulu dia adalah jajaran elite dalam kelompok mafia Dongju. Walaupun Dongju tidak suka dengan _personality-_ nya, tetap saja Dongju harus bekerja dengan profesional. Mengesampingkan hal pribadi dan memilih untuk merekrut Kanghyun demi sebuah pundi-pundi. Kanghyun merupakan bawahan yang baik, rekan yang menguntungkan dan sekutu yang cukup berimbang. Tidak ada alasan bagi Dongju untuk menolaknya.

Sampai suatu hari, laki-laki itu mengambil langkah yang fatal.

_Kanghyun hampir memperkosa Dongju_.

Semuanya berawal karena Dongju yang memaksa untuk tetap melakukan rapat terakhir sebelum cuti rutinnya, padahal saat itu ia sedang dalam masa _pre-heat._ Biasanya, walaupun dalam keadaan _pre-heat_ semuanya akan tetap terkendali jika Dongju sudah menyuntikkan _omega supressant_ untuk menekan ledakan _feromone_ dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, entah bagaimana caranya Kanghyun justru masih tetap bisa mencium aromanya. Lelaki itu akhirnya menyerang Dongju saat mereka sedang berdiskusi secara empat mata mengenai prospek investasi terbaru yang akan mereka lakukan. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Saat Kanghyun mengukung Dongju di atas meja. Sebut saja ini sebagai pelecehan terencana. Kanghyun telah mengincar Dongju sejak desember akhir tahun kemarin. Lelaki itu sadar, ada yang salah dengan aroma bosnya. Son Dongju memang dikenal sebagai _alpha_ menawan, namun indera penciumannya yang tajam tidak mungkin salah dalam mengenali aroma **ini**.

Son Dongju beraroma persis seperti **_omega_** ; _wangi, manis, dan menggoda_.

Kanghyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lelaki itu dari ceruk lehernya ketika selesai mengukung kedua tangan Dongju dengan borgol yang telah ia persiapkan. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa memabukkan. Jauh lebih harum dari semua wangi _omega_ yang pernah ditidurinya. Dongju memang beraroma persis seperti _omega,_ namun jauh lebih eksotis, lebih otentik, lebih menggugah seleranya sebagai seorang _alpha dominan_.

Dongju berhasil melakukan perlawanan dengan membenturkan kepala mereka ketika Kanghyun berniat untuk menciumnya. Dongju turut menambahkan tendangan lutut yang menyasar telak perut Kanghyun hingga lelaki itu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Dongju berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tidak berhasil karena borgol menjerat kedua tangannya dan mengait ke meja. Tangannya sampai lecet karena ia tarik secara paksa hingga menyeret meja dari kayu jati asli yang beratnya tidak ringan. Kanghyun berhasil bangkit kembali dan mendatangi Dongju dengan satu geraman marah khas seorang _alpha dominan._ Tanpa pikir panjang, dia renggut rambut Dongju lalu tarik kepala itu untuk ia benturkan berkali-kali ke sisi runcing meja kayu.

_“Kkh!“_

Dongju ingat kepalanya dibenturkan secara brutal hingga serasa mau pecah, pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap dan Dongju bisa rasakan ada suatu cairan kental berbau amis yang mengalir di pelipis, disertai aroma karat dan nyeri yang menghantam kepalanya secara telak. Dongju total tidak bisa melawan lebih jauh lagi. Kanghyun kembali mengukungnya dan dengan bebas menggerayangi tubuhnya secara semena-mena.

Saat itu, Dongju hanya bisa melirihkan satu nama di antara deru napasnya yang berat dan tercekat.

_Leedo..._

_Leedo..._

Begitu Dongju mengulang dalam hatinya. Menyebut satu nama yang selama ini selalu menjadi malaikat penjaganya.

BRAK!

Leedo dan beberapa pengawal lain datang di waktu yang tepat. Mendobrak pintu masuk dan segera mengamankan Kanghyun, meski pada akhirnya lelaki licik itu berhasil menghindari segala tuduhan dan memutuskan segala kontrak dengan keluarga Son untuk menjadi bagian dari industri Weus. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Leedo memilih untuk melepaskan Kanghyun, karena lelaki itu sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesar seorang Dongju. Saat itu, mereka tidak punya pilihan. Opsi untuk melenyapkan sangat tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Sehingga satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan melepaskan Kanghyun dari segala tuduhan dan mem- _blacklist_ nya dari segala hal yang akan berkaitan dengan Son Dongju.

Namun, Kanghyun sendiri ternyata tidak ingin melepaskan Dongju begitu saja. Pria itu justru bergabung dengan Weus; salah satu perusahaan yang menjadi mitra keluarga Son. Sekali lagi Kanghyun berulah dan kali ini, Leedo tidak mungkin diam dan membiarkannya.

_Pagi itu, Leedo bersama beberapa anggota mafia keluarga Son berhasil menyekap Kang Hyun Gu saat keluar dari kediamannya menuju kantor Weus._

. .

* * *

Kanghyun mengernyit tidak suka, saat kain penutup kepalanya ditarik membuka secara paksa. Kain yang menyumpal mulutnya turut disingkirkan agar ia bisa bicara. Matanya menyipit tajam ketika menemukan satu wajah tak asing menyambutnya dengan raut dingin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik, membentuk seringai mengerikan ketika sosok Leedo-lah yang ternyata menjadi dalang di balik kegiatan penyekapan terhadap dirinya.

_Sejujurnya, Kanghyun sudah menduganya. Cepat atau lambat anjing keluarga Son itu_ _pasti akan bertindak._

“Apa kabar, Kim? Kau oke? Masih setia jadi anjing pesuruh rupanya.”

Leedo diam saja. Tidak mengucapkan sepatahpun kata selagi Kanghyun terus mengoceh dan menyindirnya dalam posisinya yang masih duduk dan terikat di kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Empat anggota lain yang ikut membantu Leedo untuk menyekap Kanghyun telah keluar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Menyisakan hanya tinggal Leedo dan Kanghyun, berdua di dalam ruang interograsi rahasia milik markas mafia Son.

“Dan kau masih tetap bermulut besar seperti biasanya, Tuan.”

Sahut Leedo pada akhirnya, menanggapi segala ocehan Kanghyun yang lantas menyemburkan gelak tawa sarkatis saat mendengarnya.

“Wow, wow, wow. Kim Leedo. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepotensial dirimu mau menjadi cecunguk _alpha gadungan_ itu. Aku tau kau pasti punya kekuatan untuk melawannya. Kau bisa berkuasa, Kim. Semua itu bisa kau dapatkan asal kau _mau sedikit berusaha_. “

Leedo tahu Kanghyun sedang berusaha mempengaruhinya. Lagipula, lelaki itu benar. _Untuk apa dia bersusah payah jika hanya menjadi bawahan?_

Selama ini Leedo sudah membuktikan, kalau dia mampu untuk berkuasa karena selama ini, semua hal yang terjadi di bawah atas nama Dongju selalu ada ikut campur dari tangannya. Leedo telah membuktikan kalau dia sebenarnya lebih dari pantas untuk memegang kekuasaan, jauh lebih pantas dari Son Dongju.

Dongju begitu _dependen_ pada Leedo. Hampir semua keputusan Dongju bergantung pada Leedo. Leedo tahu betapa Dongju sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Lelaki itu telah menaruh kepercayaan penuh padanya. Seratus persen menyerahkan segalanya. Tanpa syarat membiarkan Leedo untuk memegang kendali di balik layar kemudi. Dongju begitu terbuka sehingga tidak ada satupun rahasia lagi di antara mereka. Dongju begitu bercelah dan Leedo punya segala akses untuk menghancurkannya dan menguasai semuanya.

_Seandainya Leedo ingin, mudah saja baginya untuk menyingkirkan Dongju._

_Seandainya Leedo ingin, sudah sedari dulu dia tinggalkan Dongju. Sengsara dan merana. Seorang diri mati dalam keterpurukan_ _._

Namun semua _seandainya_ itu tidak pernah terjadi karena yang Leedo rasakan justru sebaliknya.

Justru, Leedo ingin Dongju selalu di sisinya. Bergantung pada dirinya, begitu _dependen_ , dan Leedo akan dengan senang hati merawat seluruh kebutuhannya. Leedo ingin Dongju _hanya jadi miliknya_ ; miliknya _satu-satunya._

Tidak boleh ada yang mengerti Dongju melebihi dari dirinya. Rasanya seperti obsesi ketika Leedo hanya inginkan Dongju untuknya seorang. Dongju boleh kelihatan kuat dan berkuasa, ditakuti dan disegani oleh banyak orang. Tapi _hanya ketika bersamanya_ , Dongju menjadi bocah penurut yang menggantungkan segalanya pada Leedo. _Hanya dengan bersamanya_ Dongju boleh menanggalkan seluruh topeng keangkuhan dan menjadi lemah serta tidak berdaya, dirawat dengan telaten oleh Leedo karena keduanya secara naluriah saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

“Ayolah, Kim. Bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya melihat majikan yang selama ini harus selalu kau hormati dan kau junjung tinggi, kini berada dalam genggamanmu. Bergantung sepenuhnya pada dirimu. Bayangkan sehebat apa rasanya bisa menguasai tuan majikanmu sendiri, Kim. Aku tahu kau selalu mengaguminya. Kita berdua sama-sama _alpha,_ Kim. Aku tahu insting _alpha_ mu selalu menatapku tajam setiap kami berdekatan. Kau marah dan kau menginginkan majikanmu hanya untuk dirimu, bukan? Aku bisa membantumu mewujudkan semua itu. Kau bisa memilikinya sebanyak apapun yang kau mau.”

Bujuk Kanghyun sekali lagi, kali ini dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Menatap lurus ke arah Leedo yang tampak mematung di tempat. Masih memikirkan banyak hal sembari merenungkan setiap kata demi kata yang Kanghyun tawarkan.

“Terima kasih atas tawarannya, _Tuan_ Kang Hyun Gu _Yang Terhormat.”_ Leedo tersenyum. “ _There’s no point I have to do that kind thing, Sir. Cause **he** already mine. He is mine and always be mine. _Dan lagi, bukan itu poin utamaku menyekapmu ke tempat ini.”

Kanghyun jarang sekali ketakutan, selama ini dia selalu berhasil melewati berbagai situasi mencekam. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia harus berurusan dengan kondisi di mana nyawa adalah taruhannya. Namun kali ini, dia sama sekali tidak bohong saat mengatakan tubuhnya sedikit bergidik ketakutan mendengar ancaman Leedo. Lelaki dewasa yang biasanya selalu tampak tenang itu mengeluarkan satu senyum kecil penuh arti, berbahaya dan mengintimidasi. Kanghyun tidak mengerti mengapa _alpha dominan_ sepertinya merasa terancam oleh _alpha resesif_ seperti Leedo.

Dua detik kemudian pintu besi ruang interograsi menganyun terbuka. Suara derit pintu yang berat seolah mengaum ke seluruh ruangan. Seorang lelaki langsing berambut gelap berantakan masuk ke dalam. Son Dongju datang. Masih mengenakan setelan lengkap dan membawa segelintir aroma manis samar. Tertutup oleh aroma kuat yang asing­­, _aroma alpha imitasi_. Kanghyun tahu aroma _alpha_ itu bukan aroma asli Dongju.

“Leedo.”

” _Yes, Sir.”_

Dongju menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kanghyun yang perlahan melebar penuh ketakutan. Kanghyun bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas kursinya. Menatap ke sana ke mari sembari berkeringat dingin. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya yang kentara. Dongju berdiri tepat di sebelah Leedo, setengah langkah lebih di depan. Dongju menoleh sekilas pada Leedo.

“Habisi saja dia. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.”

Kanghyun menggeleng. Bolak-balik melarikan pandangan dari Dongju lalu ke Leedo lalu kembali ke Dongju. Ini tidak main-main. Kanghyun tahu Dongju sama sekali tidak bercanda.

“ _Seriously?_ Kalian benar-benar akan menghabisiku? Kita lihat apa kalian akan selamat setelah ini jika berani membunuhku. Orang-orang Weus pasti akan mencurigai kalian. Memburu kalian dan memutuskan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan. Jangan kau kira orang-orangku akan diam saja. Mereka pasti akan--“

****

**_DOR!!_ **

Dalam sekejap Kanghyun meregang nyawa. Napas terakhirnya habis oleh peluru yang diluncurkan oleh Leedo. Timah panas itu menembus tengkorak Kanghyun dan melelehkan otaknya. Membuat satu lubang mengerikan di bagian kening. Terus mengucurkan darah merah segar yang menguarkan aroma karat menjijikan, semerbak ke seluruh ruangan. Kepala Kanghyun terkulai secara ganjil di atas bahunya. Lelaki itu tewas di atas kursi dalam keadaan masih terikat sempurna.

Sekarang, Dongju tidak perlu khawatirkan apapun. Satu lagi pesaing yang mati karena telah berani berulah dan mengacaukan kehidupannya. Ancaman Kanghyun tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Tidak akan ada orang Weus yang mencari Kanghyun, karena Weus sendiri sudah jatuh akibat defisit hutang mereka dan telah ditutup oleh bank. Lagipula, ini adalah balasan yang setimpal bagi Kang Hyun Gu. Karena dua minggu yang lalu, lelaki itu telah menghabisi nyawa suami sahabatnya, Kim Wonwoo, seorang _omega_ yang kini tengah mengandung dua bulan dan kehilangan ­ _mate_ nya. Pasangan _alpha_ Wonwoo adalah Kim Mingyu; Bos besar mafia Kim yang harus meregang nyawa akibat taruhan licik Kang Hyun Gu.

_Sekarang mereka impas._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Memasuki masa _heat,_ Dongju cuti bekerja selama dua minggu. Hari-Kanghyunya ia habiskan bersama sang pengawal kepercayaan sekaligus _alpha_ nya; Leedo. Selama berhari-hari mereka bergumul di dalam _penthouse_ yang telah beraroma campuran _feromone_ Dongju yang menggairahkan, wangi _alpha_ dari Leedo yang memabukkan, sekaligus harum seks yang bergabung menjadi satu.

Leedo selalu tampak kaku, penurut dan penuh formalitas jika sedang dalam _mode_ sebagai pelayan. Namun, begitu memasuki masa _heat_ , _alpha resesif_ yang telah matang dan dewasa sempurna itu akan menjelma dari pengawal patuh menjadi iblis seks yang buat Dongju menangis sekaligus _orgasme_ di waktu yang bersamaan. Dongju yang selalu berada di posisi _superior_ , tidak akan ragu untuk merintih mengais sisa-sisa tetes kewarasannya yang terkikis habis setiap menghadapi binatang liar yang ada dalam diri Leedo setiap di atas ranjang.

Dongju pingsan di hari kedua _heat_ , campuran dari kelelahan yang menumpuk selama berbulan-bulan bekerja ditambah energinya yang terkuras habis setelah pergumulannya dengan Leedo.

Dongju terbangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh telanjang yang bersih dan seprei beraroma _lavender_ yang telah diganti, Leedo pasti diam-diam sudah membersihkannya. Pengharum ruangan disemprotkan sehingga tidak ada aroma seks yang tertinggal di sana. Pasti Leedo juga yang sudah melakukannya; _selalu._ Selama ini, Leedo-lah yang selalu mengurus _segala kebutuhannya_ ketika sedang _heat._ Meladeni ledakan nafsu dan _feromone­-_ nya. Lalu membersihkan segalanya dan merawatnya dengan telaten. Hanya Leedo yang bisa membuatnya merasa begini dihargai.

Menjadi _omega_ tidak pernah menjadi keinginan Dongju. Seumur hidup dia mencoba menyangkal jati dirinya dengan bergantung pada obat-obatan dan berbagai macam _supressant._ Namun, melihat Leedo begitu telaten dalam mengurusinya membuatnya merasa mungkin menjadi _omega_ tidak seburuk itu. Menjadi di bawah tidak selalu berarti diperlakukan semena-mena. Mungkin Dongju bisa jadi _omega_ hanya untuk Leedo; _alpha nya yang selalu menghargai dirinya._

Bersama Leedo membuatnya merasa dihargai. Membuatnya merasa pantas dengan kedudukannya walaupun sebagai _omega._ Dongju merasa di sinilah tempatnya. Di bawah Leedo, dalam pelukan Leedo, aman dalam rengkuhannya.

“Leedo?”

Dongju berjalan mengikuti aroma manis masakan yang mengarahkannya ke dapur. Senyum lembut Leedo menyambutnya. Tengah memanggang dua buah panekuk untuk dihidangkan. Dongju agak meringis ketika ia duduk ke atas kursi _bar_ dapur yang tinggi. Punggungnya masih perih, sakit menusuk tajam namun dia tidak akan menyalahkan Leedo. Leedo selalu berhati-hati dengannya, jika bersama yang lain, masa _heat_ Dongju mungkin akan penuh penderitaan. Tidak akan ada yang sudi merawatnya dengan _aftercare_ yang manis setiap selesai bercinta. Tidak akan ada juga yang mau membuatkannya dua buah panekuk lezat di pagi hari setelah mereka bergumul semalaman.

_Tidak--jika bukan bersama Leedo._

“ _Good morning, Xionnie.”_

Leedo mengenakan _sweater_ cokelat susu. Tersenyum manis dan sudut hati Dongju terasa hangat saat mendengar sapaan sayang tersebut. Rambut hitam Leedo kali ini dibiarkan menutupi kening, tidak diangkat dan ditata licin seperti penampilan formalnya sehari-hari. Ia meletakkan piring berisi dua buah panekuk hangat dengan tumpahan madu ke hadapan Dongju. Dongju tersenyum saat mencium aroma manis dari panekuk tersebut. Leedo turut menuangkan secangkir teh _jasmine_ hangat yang menjadi kesukaan mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan, Leedo hampir beranjak untuk membereskan cucian sebelum Dongju menahan lengannya. Tiba-tiba, lelaki berambut gelap itu menautkan jemari mereka. Perlahan mengerat seiring dengan Dongju yang semakin menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan pandangan di balik poni hitam berantakan. Leedo bisa lihat Dongju yang menggigit bibir tipisnya dengan gesture gugup.

“M-Menikahlah denganku, Leedo.”

Dongju mengucapkannya dengan mantap sembari menggenggam tangan Leedo lebih erat. Dongju memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah, menatap Leedo tepat di mata. Penuh keseriusan dan kesungguhan.

“A-Aku mungkin tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi bersamamu membuatku merasa bisa menerima diriku dengan lebih baik. Kau memperlakukanku dengan baik. Selalu merawatku dengan telaten dan semuanya seolah-olah hanya kau yang memberikanku segalanya. Kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Karena itu aku ingin membalasnya dengan kesungguhan. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamaku. Kau selalu menjagaku karena itu aku ingin menjadi rumah tempat kembalimu. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku karena itu aku ingin selamanya berada di sisimu. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu, tapi aku akan belajar. Aku akan belajar menjadi orang yang lebih baik, orang yang lebih tulus, orang yang bisa mencinta tanpa pamrih seperti dirimu. Aku pasti akan--“

_Cup~_

“Cukup, Tuan. Jangan bicara lagi. Bicara lebih banyak dan Saya akan mencium Anda sampai kehabisan napas. Jangan buat Saya meleleh dan semakin mencintai Anda. Anda tahu kalau setelah ini Anda tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Saya lagi, bukan?” Leedo tersenyum setelah mengecup kecil bibir manis Dongju. _Omega_ cantik itu lantas mengangguk, senyum manis mekar di wajahnya yang rupawan.

“Kaulah yang akan terjebak selamanya bersamaku, Tuan Kim.”

_“Well, I would love that, Sir.”_

Bisik Leedo mesra di telinga Dongju, ketika lelaki itu akhirnya mengukung tubuh ramping Dongju. Dongju meleleh dalam rengkuhan dua lengan Leedo yang kokoh nan mendebarkan. Dongju menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mendongak menatap wajah Leedo.

* * *

> _“Leedo, suatu hari nanti aku ingin berhenti berpura-pura menjadi alpha dan jujur pada yang lain.”_
> 
> _“Tentu, Tuan. Kapanpun Anda siap, Saya akan selalu menemani Anda.”_
> 
> _“Thank you for always loving and accepting me, Leedo.”_
> 
> _“Thank you for living and loving me is enough, Sir.”_

_...._

* * *

**~THE END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my oneus lived album project. Thanks for reading. I also post this on my wattpad but with different chara :)


End file.
